


Promises and Lies

by Amariahellcat



Series: Arisa Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, No Shepard without Vakarian, Paragon Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: They found Leviathan, and Arisa makes it back in one piece - bruised and battered, but in tact.It’s her job to run headlong into dangerous situations. She knows this. Garrus knows this. But sometimes it hurts.





	Promises and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Leviathan DLC. Enjoy ♥

Arisa’s vision is blurred as the mech rockets back to the surface, stumbling and half blind when the hatch opens, toppling to her knees on the rocking ship wreckage.

Garrus is across the deck and  _carrying_  her the second he spots her, hoisting her armored ass into his arms and moving as quickly back to the Kodiak as he can - Leviathan kept it’s word, the Reaper monsters fighting each other, ignoring them-

She slumps ungracefully on the floor of the shuttle as they swerve past the incoming Reaper - disarmed by Leviathan just as its forces had been - leaning heavily on the wall and trying to catch her breath.

She is Goddamn Commander Shepard, she’s seen much worse than this - and yet her head is pounding, blood still trickling slowly from her nose, and it reminds of her dying all over again.

Yet nothing is worse than the look on Garrus’ face when he bends close, voice a tad desperate, “ _Never do that again_.”

And Arisa stays silent, because they both know she can’t promise that. Maybe not this specific situation, but she’s going to have to run headlong into danger again, going to have to survive impossible odds.

It’s what she does, and she won’t lie to him by making that promise.

Later - after briefing Hackett, and visiting the Med Bay, and making the usual rounds - Arisa finds Garrus in her cabin.

(It’s  _their_  cabin now, really, he sleeps there every night, has done since the date on the Citadel, since she took the plunge and said  _I love you Garrus Vakarian_ and then missed the shot on purpose because  _damn_  he’s adorable when he’s happy.)

This time is different; he takes control immediately, almost rough in his handling, gripping tighter than usual and thrusting into her the moment she’s ready.

It’s a hell of a turn on, seeing him be so dominant, and Arisa lets him do as he likes, body wound tight and ready to snap at any moment.

He’s  _angry_ , she realizes, hearing him growl and snarl against her throat, sub-harmonics going crazy. Angry and frustrated, and his tight grip suddenly makes sense - a sort of desperation, making sure she’s alive, that she’s  _real_.

So Arisa gives back as good as she gets, yanking his head up to kiss him - sloppy and desperate and passionate, conveying that she’s alive, she’s his, she’s not going anywhere if she can help it.

Garrus groans deep in his throat and then he’s upping his pace, wedging a hand between them to flick a claw carefully over her clit - and she’s gone, shouting his name and dragging him down with her, a guttural moan of  _Arisa_  escaping him.

They lay connected for a while before he rolls off to the side, and she rolls with him, hands clasped between them, breathing steadily and watching each other, silent.

Arisa grips his hand tighter and draws it up, kissing the back, saying without words that she’ll try, Spirits she’ll  _try_ , but she can’t promise she’ll be safe anymore then he can.

Garrus returns the grip and shifts closer, pressing his forehead to hers and nuzzling, back and forth.

_I know_ , the gesture says,  _I know_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
